The present embodiments relate to a medical treatment system. The term “treatment system” refers to examination systems, diagnostic systems, and therapy systems.
DE 198 49 764 B4 discloses a diagnostic imaging apparatus designed to acquire image information representing at least one area of an object under examination and incorporating a signal processing apparatus. The diagnostic imaging apparatus may include an x-ray source and a radiation receiver mounted at the ends of a C-arm, which is adjustable along its circumference. The C-arm is pivotable about its central axis, so that a central ray of a radiation beam emitted by the x-ray radiator intersects the central axis at right angles. The image information acquired by the C-arm unit is fed, after processing by an image processing apparatus, to a monitor displaying the corresponding images. DE 198 49 764 B4 makes no mention of the disposition of the monitor.
DE 196 27 657 C2 discloses a diagnostic imaging apparatus, such as an x-ray unit. DE 196 27 657 C2 discloses a mobile x-ray unit including a trolley on top of which are mounted two jointed arms that support respectively an x-ray source and a flat panel detector, which can both be adjusted three-dimensionally. The flat panel detector is a matrix of detector elements and connected to imaging electronics disposed in the trolley. The image signals supplied by the imaging electronics are fed to a monitor via a plug connection. The monitor that reproduces the x-ray images may be mounted directly on the trolley. Accordingly, DE 196 27 657 C2 discloses a diagnostic apparatus that has all the components required for taking x-rays and allows immediate viewing of the x-ray images.
Two people are generally required to operate a diagnostic apparatus such as a C-arm unit. In the case of a mobile C-arm x-ray system, for example, for displaying the x-ray image information at least one monitor can be mounted on a wheeled monitor trolley, the actual C-arm x-ray unit and the monitor trolley being maneuverable separately. The monitor trolley has to be manually positioned and adjusted depending on the settings of the C-arm x-ray unit. Transportation of the entire x-ray system necessitates the simultaneous deployment of a plurality of people or time-consuming sequential handling by a single operator.